The Solar Interstellar Federation
The Solar Interstellar Federation is the representative body of Earth and all human colonies. Backed by Earth's most powerful nations, the Federation has become humanity's military, exploratory, and economic spearhead. While the Federation is relatively new to the galactic community, it has already made a name for itself, The Government is based at New Providence on Earth, and is ruled by an executive body known as the Representative Council and the President of State. History Establishment "The Human Confederacy was founded to unite Earth Into a singular power, unity is our strength and it enables Humanity to reach for the stars and beyond." Sometime during the 22th century, a Thermonuclear war broke out on Earth that lead humanity to the brink of destruction, with huge populace centers destroyed and any sense of governments beyond repair. It would be a period of anarchy and chaos until 2334 following the Thermonuclear War. Around the beginning of the year, a faction rose from the nearly annihilated remains of humanity. Calling themselves 'Humanity Reborn' or 'Reclaimers of Earth', they were individuals that dedicated all their resources to the restoration of Earth, Mankind's haven and birthplace. The Reclaimers would set up their organization within the ruins of France and Germany, from there spreading their restoration and first-aid operations across the globe defeating barbarian warlords, tech raiders and over-zealots fanatics of the middle east. Nearly a decade of reconstruction, the Reclaimers decided to form together a legitimate government body to represent Earth as a united force and instituted the continental coalition that today is known as the Human Confederacy. With the elimination of all racial hatred - and after all sacrifices were made, the Human Confederacy would rebuild most of Earth and eliminate the hatreds and emotions of the 'Old Earth' that brought it to total destruction. Around 2235, the Confederate Research Divisions would begin their attempts to discover a FTL (Faster then Light) method for future developments. Another development in this year was the construction of a Scientific research facility on Luna, the Earth's moon. Around 2247, 12 years after the scientific facility was built on Luna. It would officially become a settlement, another development also had another mark in histoy because of the beginning of the Prospero project: The construction of a biodome system to enable life on Mars. It was another leap for Mankind according to Doctor Sarah Grey, one of the developers behind the Project at the time. 2248 marked the mastery of miniaturized Fusion engines that would enable for faster and safer sub-light speed travel between Earth and Its off-world facilities. 2249, the Acryxia breakout occurred on Mars. A bacteria that was being studied by the scientists at the time would begin to feasting on the GMO crops of Mars, inducing famine and It killed hundreds of soon-to-be settlers as the Prospero Project was yielding great promising results for the future of colonization on the red planet. Sol's Rebirth - Economical Boom In 2250, at the turn of the new year's eve for the Human Calendar. The Luna Colony reaches thousands in inhabitants and expended greatly. The first city on the moon, Copernicus, becomes a touristic and scientific hub for the Human populance and scientific companies. Around four years later, thanks to propaganda across Earth, Mars had been repopulated. Acryxia had been defeated through selective breeds of GMO, and the city of Galileus was officially made the capital of the planet. 2256 was a major period in the early history of the Confederacy, which started when scientist breakthroughs allowed the drilling of the Earth's mantle, but most of all the surfaces of the two colonies. The economic cornucopia, coupled with better and stronger engines began the Economic boom known as Sol's Rebirth In 2266, due to the amount of alien lifeforms and planet life found on Mars and elsewhere. A new Biology branch was formed dedicated itself to the active study of xeno life forms, Xenobiology. The President of the Confederation commends the initiative and sends out several sub-light probes to gather life samples to begin the branch's dedicated journey. Doctor Mikalkovich Wishelin was made famous in 2267 after devising, testing, and successful proved the flawless machinery. Warp Drive MK1 Wishelin was made official and the Warp Driver finally enabled faster then light travel between Earth and Its colonies. 2268 was a year of bad ill news. After scientists deemed Venus suitable for a new colony, and using the new wrap driver that was mass produced as of last year. The Venus Fiasco began, either in an act of overzealous pride or ignorance. The colony attempt failed, and several scientists died in the process due to the extreme heat generated from the sun. Next year the complete survey of all Astral bodies composing the solar system was done, giving Earth full disclosure on the promises of the remaining bodies. In addition, VX company launched the first space-faring craft. HCN Wilson - dubbed Boaty McSpaceboat by the scientific community, takes the air from the Confederate Space Port. It's a vessel capable of containing a twenty-man crew with three mining vessels. In 2270. Development of Space Cannons began in secret, a military project carried out by the Confederation to produce massive-scale weapons to build on ships. The first military vessels are being drown down around this time. The Confederation thrives from the economical boom and the last of the damaged regions of Earth are fully restored and heal from the 'Old Wars' that plagued Earth so many memories ago. Interplanetary proclamations Around 2274, Reaching the popular of one million, Luna would become a bustling planetoid that required administration. The situation would become known as the Luna Dilemma in the archives of the Confederacy. In response, the Confederation had decided to declare Luna a state member of the Confederacy, granting them rights to form their own assembles and form of government that is answerable to the Confederacy in nearly any external matter. Another event also occurred two years later, the Birth of Astral Adventure' It was called during that time. Following the successful landing on Mercury, and the establishment of a mining base on that planet as well as the harnessing of resources from the various moons on Jupiter and Saturn, the Confederation invested in the Astral Exploration Company'. This company would welcome any colonist that wanted to change their life and spice it up, offering them a Magellan-class explorer ship and venture forth into the Solar System. 2279 would be considered the 'Birth of Interplanetary Companies', Capitalism having generated the first Extraterrestrial Company, with bases of operations on Mars and the moon. Mars has begun a process of terraformation, estimated to be over in the arc of two centuries. In 2281, Mars achieves Colonial Rights and a second attempt to colonize Venus was planned and it turned out to be successful. The numerous cases of the planets will be filtered and will work in the favor of humanity's pockets - In the case the Confederacy's deep pockets of wealth. 2268 would mark the beginning of the Confederate Fleet Command. The First Military Vessel, Nos Astra MK1 'Phalanx' is launched from the dry harbors of the Earth Spacedock. Armed with space combat cannons and a head-mounted laser projector, the vessel began patrolling human space. More ships were in production and soon the Confederacy looked towards establishing more colonies within the Sol System and outside of it. 2290 would mark the first discovery of Xeno lifeforms in the Solar System. While nothing more then bacterias, it is proof that life can prosper even in worlds as far away as Jupiter's moon. Colonization of Deimos, Mars' Moon is underway shortly afterwards and establishes another scientific research facility. Soon, a whole new generation of cannons became available for the Confederate Fleet, the Sybyllus pattern impact for a much faster fire rate. To compensate, each round has been given an energy core that detonates when struck. Lesser versions of the space weapon has been adapted for terrestrial combat, in the form of the Demostris Rifles series. 2296 saw the development of hyper-resistant alloys: used on ships and armored tanks as well as building, this incredible discovery improved life, greatly. And of course, its function in the military industry is evident and is soon used for all new military-grade productions on a massive scale increasing the durability of structures across the Confederacy. 2299 was a medieval development of Microbias, a medicinal breakthrough obtained from xeno-bacterias. Applied on an open wound, the bacterias form a symbiotic relationship with the host and mend the wound. Microbias becomes a major hit and a supply-and-demand was established before the turn of the century. Humanity had begun reaching out towards the neighbouring systems and began spreading their influence and establishing new interstellar outposts and watchpoints. As medicine, military and industry progress, the economical boom become coming to a steadily decline as more is spent then being received to the government. The Solar Depression 2232 - 2291 Troubles began to grow for the Confederacy and the Sol System, starting in 2232 with the Colony dilemma. A problem that was raising steadily as months passed, as the human colonies of Mars and Luna became as strong as the head state of the Confederation. Coupled with a sense of racism, tensions began to growing and the threat of Malta of 2232 did not help ease the situation, which granted permission to the powers of Earth to establish colonies, and thus allow them to bolster their now decaying economy. Birth of the United Earth Colonies The colony of Horizion, the first colony to be attempted outside of the Sol System was successful in the Arcadian system. In theory, the colony belonged to the United Europe Interest party, and it became a huge beacon of opportunity. In quick succession, more and more colonies were made and joined their motherlands. Horizion would begin the series of questions that the Confederacy would have to face down the road of expansion. The rapid growth of these colonies in the Arcadian system by 2237 caused them to quickly demand for Colony Rights, but the Confederation members refused. This act of spite was the beginning of the Interstellar Unity Dilemma, an inner conflict that would completely change the Confederation. The Colonization of New Beijing in the System of Rama at the end of 2239 ignited the first spark for Independence, the colonies demanding it and reacted therefore declaring the birth of the United Earth Colonies. The movement was pacific, as the colonies were disarmed. But all the worlds of Arcadia placed an embargo on Mars, Luna and Earth whom needed the raw materials from the outer colonies to continue society. Later, in 2240 Luna joined the United Earth Colony, followed by mars three months later. The colonial worlds of Deimos and Pandora depended too much on Earth, and thus could not accept an Embargo else it would have seriously crippled their development. The situation grew dire and the Confederation was crippled economically, unrest began to erupt on Earth for the first time since the establishment of the Confederacy. The Fratricide: Begienning of the War for Indepedence 2242 - 2291 Recorded to be the first stellar civil war in human history, the heinous act known as the Fratricide took place in 2242. In a fit of rage, Earth sent forth the first fleet to the Colony of Horizon and bombarded the capital city of the Colony, reducing it to smithereens and killing hundreds of thousands. But this was only the beginning. Three years later, the United Colonies however decided to retaliate: in 2245, the fleet of the Confederacy was ambushed by a tactically planned out attack by the Colonies. The first space combat ever ended with the death of hundreds, as the numerically superior Confederacy was surrounded by the small and agile vessels of the Colonies. Despite the Confederacy's pyrrhic victory, this first battle signed the ouverture of Battle Analysis in order to understand and learn space battle tactics. Ten years of conflict, and both sides did not flinch: The Confederacy, alongside the colonies, began expanding their influence and colonizing more planets, as more and more funding went to the war effort. Bigger cannons - and now lasers were being fielded. With Luna gone rogue for more than a decade, the Confederacy decided to reconquer the satellite orbiting their planet: in 2256, the Confederacy fleet and their new Macharian-class cruisers carved through the planetoid's defenses and began landing on the capital. Known as the Lunar Blitz, the Confederacy quickly established control over Copernicus and the planet while the other Colonials were engaged in another front. To counter the loss of Moon, the Colonies began attacking Earth's developing colonies around 2259 with hit and runs tactics, resulting in several hindrances in Earth's plan. The first battle was won that year, as a splinter human fleet surrendered and its crew captured. With the clocking of almost the second decade of war, however, both sides had enough: citizens began protesting, and a figure of peace - Mandos Armalai, rose to represent the voice of the oppressed. He had rallied enough support to call both the Colonials and the Confederacy to consider peace and reunion. War for Deimos With the approaching of the 2290s, even the two warring sides were fed up: recorded to be the last battle of the war, the War for Deimos took place in space in 2289. The two fleets clashed for the last time, bringing together radically different combat doctrines at the same place. To these days, the battle is still analyzed and studied by trainee commanders. Hit and run tactics of the Colonies clashed against the slow and relentless advance of the Confederacy - but the battle still ended in a tie as too many losses were taken by both sides. The Treaty of Luna The Tragedy of Alkahi marks the end of the War: in a space incident, Mandos Armalai died after a Colony fireship incinerated his transport. With no side declared the winner, The colonies and the Confederation reform the government: Earth now became a single, United force just like a colony retained full control of its surface. All Colonies gained independence and had a say in the governmental council: each planet could elect a representative, who would then choose a Confederation chancellor. All colonies were grouped into three sectors: The Core sector, the Peloponnesian Sector and the Huaweng sector. Reunification & Despair Despite the renew peaceful relations between Earth and the Colonies, and the reformation of the Confederacy to include a representative body caused another situation to arise, the subject of rebuilding the colonies and Luna. Without the centralized body to force down the policy, the Representative Council had little activity after the war. The reborn Confederacy would pay Its price for the nearly half century of warfare, and the first stenches of poverty returned to society, starting in the deepest bowls of the Urban cities of Earth and the farthest of the Colonies. During this period between 2291 and 2310, relative scientific discoveries were made that did little to help the situation of the Confederacy. The introduction of the MKII Wishelin, and the most important being the first implement and harnessing of plasma into actual weapons, while originally they were intended to be missiles for the Fleet. The war debt steadily decreased, and economy began emerging once more. Thanks to the positive income, Space exploration is resumed - and encouraged: all brave souls that wanted to do so just had to sign up at the Astral Exploration Company. Project Morgan Initiative However, rather than colonizing more planets, the Confederacy decided to bolster their current planets. Project Morgan was an ambitious financial scheme that planned on turning every single planet into a bursting economic center: starting from Core Worlds, each planet would be distinguished for something. Luna became famous for its physic studies. Horizon dedicated itself to biology and medicine, while Earth held the Interplanetary Observation institute - the most advanced research facility known to humanity. But all of this came at a price: the differences between poor and rich were becoming more and more marked, and in 2235 a major rebellion broke out: The Anarchy, as they called themselves, demanded for more rights for workers, and expressed this wish through violence. For a dozen of years, this movement flourished until conditions finally returned to normality. 2255 marked the beginning of the 'Peaceful thirties', a period of thirty solar years dedicated to arts and science. Peaceful Thirties: Cultural Revolution The Peaceful Thirties were a year of immense cultural advancement: its artwork still lingers nowadays and every respected, solid jukebox has 'Ain't nowhere like Malabadia' or 'The Saga of the Maulii-hunter': in fact, the music of this time is appreciated even by alien, as many songs joined the 'immortal charts', a list of must-know music works. This musical motif, known as Musical Horizon, started on the world of Horizon - as the name suggests, and it took several steps back. Rediscovering the importance of Earth's traditional country music and fusing it with exotic instruments and rhythms that previously were impossible, artists of the Horizon were the Avantgarde elite requested throughout all the Confederacy. Important names are Morrison Jaymes, Willy o'wisp, Jeima Morkell and Dresha Tressig. On the side of art, the application of technology allowed the representation of complex, refined and splendid artworks. 'The margin between sculpted and painted' by Miravichj Valerja was the first artwork, a holo-painting that displayed the classical David on a twenty-sided solid. Sculpture was slightly abandoned, as Architecture took its place: spaceports looked indeed too Spartan, and the Confederacy financed many artists to design the interior. The result was called 'Royal Imperial', as the artists wanted to represent the majesty of space within a building, while retaining the majestic cultural heritage of Neo-classicism. Solid geometry combined with heraldry banners, balconies and stern columns became the basic and free, orderly space became the equivalent of perfection. Fountains and gardens adorned the biodomes and bioparks of the space stations and biggest satellites. Beginning of the Interstellar Railroad Maximus stern, in 2289, drew down possibly the most insane project at that time: the Solar Interstellar railway, while not exactly a 'railway', the project consisted in the construction of several stations to facilitate FTL travel by controlling the graviton fluxes. This project was made possible only after the discovery of artificial gravity generators in 2276, that greatly improved life on ships and allowed Space stations to be anchored without a gravity well nearby. However, as space faring becomes more and more accessible, the outlaws of the Confederacy begin finding on crews and threaten all the merchant vessels of the Huaweng and Core sectors. Some even speculate that these illegal criminals are paid by private merchants to raid rivals. But they're just theories spread by conspiracy theorists. The Deimos Initiative The Confederacy space has grown to the point of including forty colonies, ten capital worlds and this forced the Stellar Confederacy to open a new Sector - Coralia. Coralia would become another urban research and industrial powerhouse for the Confederacy, and was considered likely to be the counterpart of Earth unlike Arcadia and the other colonies. With an edict in 2342, the Confederacy halts all colonization efforts, and organized a second financial project in order to help the farthest colonies prosper. Moreover, the sublight probes sent out returned after centuries of exploration and confirmed the existence of alien life. The Confederacy classifies the result and decides to establish several watchpoints to control their space - from pirates and possible alien threats. 54 years after it was first commissioned across the colonies, the first segment of the Solar Rail is completed, linking the Core to the Peloponnesian. The experimental infrastructure is successful, effectively accelerating travel routes by manipulating the gravity fluxes. Lesser manipulators are built throughout the sectors. However, the accelerated travel routes also prove just how critical they will become in a military situation, and the Confederate Fleet patrols the manipulators and the Rail Itself, establishing sub-fleet divisions in each of the colonies to allow better methods of which to provide support to the colonies and so forth. An Age of discoveries Thanks to the Peaceful Thirties, all scientific fields could prosper without hindrances for more than half a century: mechanics, biology and even robotics became fields for experimentation and breakthroughs. The Astral Exploration Company began taking in brave souls and adventurers lusting for experiences and composed the crews of their exploration vessels, that soared the void and registered astral phenomena up close - to the excitement of all scientists that could not leave their stations. 2337,known as the Green Year, humanity began mapping the genome of all known species of Earth - all that survived that's it. After the project was completed, The Confederacy released an edict that demanded all planets to begin studying all life forms, and store their genome. In a matter of thirty years, the project known as 'Eden' was completed and stored in Deimos, that became a massive scientific complex. The result was the ability to examine all the various strands of lifeforms and cure genetic defects and diseases - something that was deemed impossible. Races that would have gone extinct suddenly burst back to life as a new evolution course was paved for them by humanity. In tandem with this massive dedication to Biology, all the other mechanical fields developed too: originally, robotics was never taken seriously, but suddenly, its application on ships and fully automated extraction camps became evident - and endorsed: in a matter of decades, entire factories began running on robots and tasks that were considered tedious on a ship became the job of an automaton. Similarly, the IT sector began the development of Intelligent Softwares, able to recognize vocal commands and execute orders if given an automaton body. Physics studies developed the Wishelin III, an even faster FTL module that allowed a vessel to reach Horizon from Earth in a matter of days. The first plasma engines began appearing on terrestrial vehicles: the first model featuring this amazing, clean engine was the XV's Scout. But was it good? Regarding biological studies, more and more people began assuming that Humanity was getting proud again, demanding to challenge Mother nature on the subject of who lives and who dies. The Secession War The Peloponnesian sector, most of all, criticizes Earth's reckless use of bio-engineering and began considering secession. Being one of the most pivotal Space Sectors, The Confederacy cannot allow them to leave and promised to reform the law in order to catch up with the new technologies. However, the Peloponnesian still wanted independence - and declared a war in 2374. Known as the Secession war, the conflict lasted for a dozen of years and took its toll on Humanity, a war that could have been avoided if the Peloponnesians put their pride aside. Using independence as a Casus Belli, the Peloponnesian assaulted the Confederacy property - but Earth was not alone: with Huaweng and Coralia as backup, the overwhelming invaders were pushed away, towards the last bastion of resistance. The Battle of Sepronius II ended the long Secessionist War in 2386, with the Confederacy claiming victory. However, could it be truly called a victory? Yet again, with this civil war, the Confederacy had shown a face that was weak, and that did not stand for the racial unity that the Confederacy bragged about. Indeed, after the Peaceful Thirties, an epoque of tension heralded the coming of this war, as all sectors were gorged in power. The situation had to change. The Confederacy had to change. The Interstellar Federation This is a new exodus. Finally, after countless mistakes and wars, Humanity decided to settle the scores and resolve all past problems. Once and for all. The Paris Congress The need of change came from Earth itself, and right after the Civil war, all members of the Confederacy united in Paris in 2390 to discuss of the future of mankind and the Confederacy. At the end of the year, finally the Paris Congress ''came to an end and the President of the Confederacy, ''Michelle Sevrelie, ''declared the birth of the ''Solar Interstellar Federation. The massive reform shook the entire Confederacy: all Sectors became full-fledged independent space-faring powers that could mint their own coin, decide their own laws and policies freeing everyone from the oppression of the Confederacy's norms. However, Sectors that were part of the Federation had to adhere to marginal rules: guarantee human rights, for instance. All members of the Federation, however, also enjoyed several privileges: open borders and reduced frontier fees, in addition to a say in political affairs: all member-sectors could elect up to four representatives who took the most important decisions in the Federation Council. Finally, after an age of tensions, Humanity could revel in Peace once more. The Harmonious Century With the institution of the Federation, largely approved by everyone, the Peloponnesian returned to rest, and a century of peace like no other began: known as the Harmonious Century, human life prospered, science began casting its light over more and more mysteries and the Sectors grew. Life in the Harmonious Century reached high standards: beginning with a peaceful morning, people would make their way to work - which usually lasted for six hours, but not more than eight. Everyone could pursue their passions and hobbies: martial arts, painting, singing, everything contributed to the evergreen culture of mankind: The Peaceful Thirties were held by the heart, but the Harmonious Century broke the schemes and rules imposed by the architecture and musical work. Stars'n'roll began making their way to the charts as interplanetary communities discussed about their musical philosophy freely. Menendez Virtao Miro began exploring the use of space, giving birth to fluid forms in contrast to the rigorous style imposed by the Thirties. Sculpture became relevant again, merging technology with matter for incredible artworks previously thought impossible. The Harmonious Century indeed focused on proving that anything was possible: unity, happiness, prosperity, this age will forever be remembered. The Source founding project Several scientific fields bloomed, as the Federation members approved the Source founding project: all universities and research facilities were given monetary and equipment aid, while the Federation commissioned the ambitious project of building a Deep-space research station: named after the founding project, the University was built across several asteroids orbiting the world of Coralia: there, the best and the brightest minds of the Federation gathered to shape the future of humanity. The base, however, focused on military technology but its physics and information technology wings were grand, too: it was as if humanity began delving deeper into the art of destruction, with the development of miniaturized Laser weaponry and plasma manipulation forming the basis of humanity's energy arsenal. Kinetic weaponry, too, received major boosts as scientists re-evaluated the uses of Railguns and coilguns. By the end of the 2450s, scientists developed the first Coilarquibuse and the ACM (Active Countermeasures Module), a system built on most ships to intercept incoming missiles, torpedoes and even striker-fighters. Bigger ships become a possibility, thanks to brand new Gravity Helix to keep space ships stable. In fact, the Harmonious Century wouldn't last forever, and with the presence of space-faring entities it was wise to stock up on weaponry. The Ausonia Sector During the Harmonious Century, all Sectors began expanding outwards bringing in more and more riches to the Federation and humanity. It was the Peloponnesian, however, who announced the founding of the newest independent sector: Ausonia. Immediately, the new sector joined the Federation and adhered to its ideology, rapidly catching up with its fellow sectors. By the 2500, the Human domain counted 65 planets, 15 of which were Capitals. Humanity was on its way to becoming a galactic power.